


Feathers, Pie, and Plastic Cups

by FictionDaze



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flash Fiction, M/M, collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionDaze/pseuds/FictionDaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Supernatural short stories, mostly revolving around the relationships between the three leads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers, Pie, and Plastic Cups

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these are insanely old, so don't feel bad pointing out errors. I'll be happy to fix them! Please, enjoy!

“With or without him. Right, Dean?” 

Because they had become a unit. At first he was like an extra limb. Not something they really needed but still something they wanted to have. Because, you know, who doesn’t want three arms? But somewhere along the way, in between the swirl of foreboding apocalypse and the ever present threat of a big bad or at least a big annoyance, and the constipating zaps across the universe, Castiel had become part of them. Because to Dean they were one person, a being with puppy eyes and a steel façade, and a goddamn trench coat.

He’d never felt so naked before.

“With or without him. Right, Dean?” Sam gasped as Dean pressed forward, his hips surging. Sam’s face was set and his voice sounded remarkably steady even as tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

“With or without.” Dean whispered, but he didn’t seem too sure.


End file.
